<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast You’ve Made of Me by bonniobonnott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592637">The Beast You’ve Made of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniobonnott/pseuds/bonniobonnott'>bonniobonnott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonkai, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniobonnott/pseuds/bonniobonnott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the appearance of Alaric Saltzman and his gaggle of supernatural misfits, Kai Parker is given everything he needs to escape his prison world with an added bonus: no one remembers him. So, when he finds himself in 2031, the world is his oyster, but there’s only one thing on his mind: Bonnie Bennett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast You’ve Made of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was originally written April 11, 2020 and published to my Tumblr account, but I have decided to cross-post it here. </p><p>It was heavily inspired by the song "One Way Or Another" by Until The Ribbon Breaks and is my interpretation of what should have happened after the events of 2x12 "Kai Parker Screwed Us" in Legacies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">When he emerged from the pit, covered in sludge and muck, it wasn’t until he stepped food on solid ground that he let himself take a deep breath. It didn’t feel real until then, and then the realization truly struck him, and the gemini let out a laugh. <i>He was out. He was <b>really </b>out.  </i>All at once he felt his emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. Excitement. Fear. Anger. Despair. All of those emotions culminated in a wave of nausea that over took him, and as easy as it would have been to turn it all off, he didn’t. He needed that anger, and that fire, and most of all, he needed a clear head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">As the heretic’s laughter died down, he wiped his face, his eyes first, and then past lips that were silent but still bright with a smile. <b>“ Son of a bitch, I made it. ”</b> There was no one else to here his declaration, not a single soul, and yet, he found himself saying it again. <b>“ I fucking made it. ”</b> In the glow of the candlelight, he let himself enjoy it for just a few moments more before his thoughts turned back to those emotions, and why they were so very important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">First to come off were the gloves, the digit less fiends sliding off into a slimy mess of the ground. Next came the jacket, which lasted a few moments longer, but only long enough for Kai Parker to further wipe off his hands with the dryer bits on inside before it met the same fate of the gloves. With his hands as clean as they’d come for the moment, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a mostly clean sandwich bag from his pocket, having been saved a muddy grave by the jacket. No, the thing was practically pristine, and he could even see the jam covered finger prints he’d left on it before Josette’s <i>family</i> had so rudely barged in. No matter, none of it mattered now, all of it water under the bridge as he held up the bag to the light, smiling even wider at the sight of the contents: a button, the only thing a witch had left behind when she’d left him in that karaoke bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">He’d thought he’d just been too lucky whenever he’d found the lone silver button lying over by the karaoke machine inside the bar years ago after Alaric’s rejects had set him free. It had reflected the red light up at him mockingly when he first saw it, and he wasn’t sure what had enticed him to pick it up, but when he did, he remembered where he’d seen it before. A witch had been wearing a jacket with the same button when she’d damned him to live out his worst fear, and made the soundtrack of his hell a song he hated.   In that moment he’d store the thing away, knowing when the time would come, it would be his ticket to finding her. Now the time had come, and he was only a shower and a locator spell away from returning the favor.  <i>Don’t worry Bon Bon, I’m on my way.</i></span>
</p><p>
  <i>                      --------------------------------------------------------------- </i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">In all the times he’d pictured it, he’d try to imagine what the Bennett would look like after all the time they’d spent apart. Would she have smile lines burned into her face from years of gracing the world with its warmth, or crows feet around her eyes that came with time. A million questions had crossed his mind, and he’d imagined thousands of possibilities, but none of it was as satisfying as seeing all of those ideas proven wrong by the real thing. No, Bonnie Bennett didn’t have any laugh lines, or crows feet, no, she looked just like he remembered her. Smooth skin, green eyes filled with fire, and lips that could drip with honey or venom, if you asked nicely. The years had taken nothing from her but time, and that was exactly where he wanted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">The heretic had expected to find the Bennett in Mystic Falls, playing the role of the martyr as she always did. The one who sacrificed so her friends didn’t have to, the witch stronger than any of them reduced to little more a pawn in their eyes, it would have even been comical if it wasn’t so sad. Instead, the locator spell had led him to small market in Georgia, admiring the witch as she looked over the produce. He hadn’t bothered with a cloaking spell, he didn’t need one, not when she wouldn’t remember her anyway. Toying with the apple in his hand to seem preoccupied, he couldn’t peel his eyes off of her as her focus stayed glued to the contents of the basket hanging on her arm as she moved down the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Are you looking for something or are you just going to keep staring? ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">The familiar voice caught him off guard, but it prompted a sly smile on the face of the heretic. It was only when the green eyes he knew so well met his own that he answered her query. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Oh, no, I found just what I was looking for. ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">With that, he wasted no time closing the gap between them, grabbing the item directly to her right with a smirk. Her own eyes looked at him accusingly, but she didn’t say a word as she went to step away and lowered her gaze from his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Where are my manners, Kai Parker. ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">There was no reason to lie, it’s not like the name would mean anything to her, or the rest of the Scooby Gang, or anyone else for that matter. He was a ghost, a phantom, and not even the brilliant witch before him could be able to put the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Bonnie Bennett. ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">He noticed the slight inflection in her voice, it was the same way she’d talked to Damon about him before she’d learned of his sins. It was cute, damn near adorable actually, to see history repeating with the witch, unknown to her. The Bennett witch was suspicious of him. <i>Clever girl, Bon Bon.</i> Then again, she always had been. Always the clever one, the smart one who thought she could get away anything, but she wouldn’t get away from it this time. While Malivore had been his saving grace, he would be her own slice of hell. If he couldn’t send her there, he could give her just a taste, and she wouldn’t get away so easily this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ It’s nice to meet you, Bonnie Bennett. ”</b></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">He watched her hesitate as he offered his hand, the same skepticism in her eyes as always as she finally reached out and took his hand. Feeling her magic humming beneath his finger tips, it took everything he had not to drain her dry right there. It’d been so long since he’d had it, even a taste of her magic was enough to keep him running on a high for days, he was an addict, looking for a hit, and he had it right in his grubby hands. His eyes focused on her jugular vein, thinking about how easy it would be to tear it open with his teeth, how pretty she’d look in her own blood pool on the ground when he was done with her. One move, and that would be it. She could be dead before she hit the floor, the way she should have been eighteen years ago when he’d given Damon the ultimatum. But he’d waited this long, he could wait a longer. Just a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ New to town, Kai Parker? I’ve never seen you here before... ”</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">He wasn’t surprised when she didn’t return his greeting, and the suspicion lingered, though he didn’t really care as the sound of his name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine, the way it always did, whether it was said in a scream or a whisper, it didn’t matter. It was almost like nothing had changed, well, almost nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Yes, actually. Just got done with a long and unexpected vacation, so I decided to drop by and visit an old friend, might stick around for awhile.”</b></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Dropping her hand, he moved down the way, taking some time to look at the options presented to him, but none of them were what he wanted. It wasn’t the food he was hungry for. The witch could have turned away and walked away, but she didn’t, and he knew she wouldn’t. In some ways, Bonnie Bennett was too nosy for her own good, and that was exactly what he was counting on. As he browsed, he felt the familiar green eyes on him, examining him, trying to figure him out. <i>If only you knew</i>, he thought coyly to himself with a smile. He let it go one for a few moments, pretending not to notice, the same way she had, hand firmly wrapped around whatever had been in front of him on the shelf before he piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Are you looking for something or are you just going to keep staring? ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">This time he caught her off guard, and he cocked his head to look at her just in time to see it in her eyes as she was caught red-handed..</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ I - ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">There’s no time to let her make up an excuse, he’d done that way too many times to fall for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind gorgeous babes staring at me in grocery stores but .... ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Ever more flustered, he could even tell her cheeks were starting to get warm as she tried to regain her composure. <i>Bonster sure looked good, even when she was trying to dig herself out of a hole.</i></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ I wasn’t staring, I was just - “</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Now he couldn’t help but chuckle, taking his opportunity to cut her off one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Staring. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, it can be our little secret Bon Bon ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">The only saying rang in his ears as he made her his promise. <i>Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.</i> Oh well, he wouldn’t have to wait long for that, and he was sure one more secret wouldn’t drown him in guilt. At that, the Bennett witch managed a small smile, and her signature eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Okay .... thanks. ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">As the witch turned to walk away, he felt like he’d won this round, even if she hadn’t known she’d been playing. He could have stopped her, kept the conversation going, lulled her further into a sense of safety, or even just raised her suspicions for the hell of it, but instead he let her go, almost letting her out of ear shot before calling out to the witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Until next time, Bennett? ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">He was smug, confident and cocky with his question as he raised an eyebrow at the witch. Turning back to glance at the Parker, the Bennett offered him a small smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Assuming there’s a next time, Parker. ”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“ Maybe there will be.”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Or maybe there won’t. Goodbye, Kai.”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>“Bye Bye, Bonnie.”</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Thirteen years may have passed since the last time they’d spoken, and the world may have moved on without him, but Bonnie Bennett was the same as she always was: cocky, stubborn, sarcastic, fire still burning in those emerald eyes, exactly the way he wanted her. She could run, but she couldn’t hide, and it was only a matter of time until next time, and next time, she might not be so lucky. <i>You can run, Bonnie Bennett, but you can’t hide. One way, or another, I’m going to find you, and I’m going to get you.</i></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>